Reveal
by andsowasi
Summary: A silly little story about sexual tension. The Doctor puts his foot in his mouth and Rose decides that she's going to be proactive. Enjoy :)


The door of the TARDIS opened, and Rose and the Doctor climbed inside. They were both covered with a thick pink slime and neither of them was happy.

"You know, Rose." He said. "You really should start wearing more clothes when we go to other planets."

"Excuse me?!" She put her hands on her hips.

"I'm just saying. We go to a nice planet, the council takes one look at you, and we end up in a jello prison."

"Okay, one, it wasn't jello. Two, if we ever went where we were SUPPOSED to go, I wouldn't need to worry about my clothes!"

He opened his mouth, but closed it again when he realized that he had no good comeback. She grinned and looked down at herself.

"My clothes aren't that bad, Doctor." She had on a pair of form fitting jeans and a snug jumper.

"For that planet they were! Might as well have been walking around naked!"

"You've never complained about my clothes before!" She glared at him.

"They never got us slimed before, did they?" He turned to the console and began to poke at things, starting the engine. "I'm sending us into the vortex for a few days. She needs to rest."

"Fine." Rose huffed. "I'm going to shower."

Once she was in her room, she pulled off her clothes and tossed them into the bin. Even if she'd wanted to keep them, the pink sludge smelled and she doubted there was any hope for them. She turned on the shower and stepped into the warm spray, sighing happily.

Where did he get off? He couldn't criticize her dressing, especially with that tight suit he wore. It was practically a second skin!

She angrily scrubbed at her hair, desperate to get all of the pink out of it. When she finally got out of the shower, she felt like herself again.

When she went to her room to pick out her new outfit, she suddenly stopped, smiled, and grabbed her mobile. She dialed a number and held the device to her ear.

"Rosie!" She heard Jack's warm voice come through the phone after the second ring.

"Hey, Jack."

"What's up? You called at kind of a bad time. By my estimate, you have about three minutes before this call gets really awkward."

She heard a male voice shout "Jack" followed by the sound of a smack.

"Are you...While we're ta- Oh, nevermind." She giggled. "I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"So, the Doctor got all huffy because I wore some clothes he deemed revealing. Granted, it did get us into some trouble on this planet, but..." She trailed off for a moment. "Anyway, he told me I should stop wearing clothes like that. I don't get why he's so upset over it."

"And what's your question?" He sounded confused and a bit breathless.

"Well, I'm a bit angry." She admitted. "So, what do I do? I'm stuck in the vortex for the next few days alone with him."

"Oh, you sad little teenager."

"What?" She asked, defensively.

"He doesn't want you wearing clothes like that because they show off your body. He is attracted to your body. He's not upset because it got you into trouble. He was just looking for a good excuse to get you to stop dressing like that."

"But if he likes it, why is he trying to get me to stop?"

"Because he refuses to make a move, and the clothes make him want to."

"Oh... Then what do I do?"

"Do you want him to make a move?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then do the opposite of what he wants. I have to go. Bye." With a moan, he hung up the phone, leaving the line quiet.

'Hmm.' She thought.

The Doctor had cleaned himself up, changed his clothes, and lowered himself into the engine of the TARDIS by the time Rose found her way back to the console room.

"Hello, Rose." He said around the sonic screwdriver that was clutched between his teeth.

"Hello, Doctor." She said, and sat down next to the open grate. "I was thinking, you're right. When we visit new planets, I'll make sure to wear appropriate clothing."

"Well, I'm glad you see it my way." He answered, eyes still glued to the bit of engine he was working on.

"Yup. I'm just going to wear my revealing clothes inside the TARDIS instead. Seems much safer."

He frowned and looked up at her for the first time, his teeth clenching when he saw what she was wearing. She had put on a pair of jean shorts and a vest top. It was nothing that anyone on Earth would bat an eye at, but it was the most revealing thing she had ever worn around him.

Sparks shot out of his mouth as his teeth bit into the sonic.

"Ouch!" He yelped, yanking it out of his mouth. "Damnit!"

She leaned down into the engine to get a closer look, her breasts shifting forward under the shirt. "You okay?"

The sonic dropped into his lap and he scrambled to pick it up. "Yep, yeah! Everything's fine!"

"Alright then. Want to watch a movie with me? I'm bored, and you know that there's absolutely nothing wrong with the engine."

"Erm, sure." He replied hesitantly, still looking up at her.

"Great, I'll go turn something on. Come find me when you climb out of there." She stood, and he was treated to the most delicious view of her bum.

A clang came from the open engine as he lost his grip and fell to the floor. "It'll be a few minutes." He grumbled up to her.

She laughed to herself as she walked to the media room. Jack was right. This was going to be fun. She chose a movie and slid it into the player, then settled on the sofa to wait for the Doctor.

He came in, as promised, a few minutes later, and sat down in the armchair next to the couch.

"Doctor? Come snuggle with me." She pulled a blanket from the foot of the sofa and spread it over herself. "Please? It's a bit chilly."

'Is she doing this on purpose?' He wondered, but did as she asked, settling himself on the opposite end.

As if reading his thoughts, she spoke. "Doctor? Can you do me a favor?"

"What?" His voice was deeper than normal, and he cleared his throat.

"Well, my back is killing me. I think I hurt it earlier when we were trying to escape. Would you mind giving me a quick massage?"

He blinked. "You, ah, you want me to massage your back?"

"Yes, please." She scooted closer and turned away from him. "I'll make it easy for you. See?" She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up to just below her breasts.

'Oh, sweet hell.' He thought, and reached timidly for her back.


End file.
